


Яблочко от яблони

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Майкрофт вербует Хэмиша Уотсон-Холмса в МИ-6, где Хэмиш вскоре обнаружил генетическую предрасположенность к великолепному, но побитому жизнью светловолосому мужчине, преданному Королеве и стране.





	Яблочко от яблони

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Father, Like Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571373) by [billiethepoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet). 



Пенсия существовала не для таких людей, как Майкрофт Холмс. Только _переназначение_. Что он, собственно, и сделал. Майкрофт не отдал бы более сорока лет на создание теневой империи и негласное управление британским правительством, чтобы бросить все это в семьдесят лет.

Кроме того, по сравнению с его прежней деятельностью, работа в МИ-6 точно покажется ему пенсией. Он просто станет следить всего за _одной_ небольшой правительственной структурой. И правда, настоящий отпуск.

Будет забавно теперь называться просто М. Но сначала он собирался заняться подбором новых кадров.

***

— Нет. Я запрещаю. Абсолютно исключено, — Шерлок бросился на диван — совсем не так резко, как когда-то в молодости. Ему слишком хорошо было известно, насколько могут болеть суставы и старые раны.

— Отец, ты же помнишь, что мне двадцать семь лет, и ты не можешь запретить мне что-то сделать, верно?

Шерлок в ответ на поддразнивание Хэмиша драматично вздохнул.

Звуки готовящегося на кухне чая затихли.

— А я думаю, это замечательно. Правда здорово, Хэмиш, — Джон вошел в гостиную с чайным подносом, на котором стояли чашки и исходящий паром чайник.

— Разумеется, тебе кажется это замечательным, — насмешливо бросил Шерлок. — С твоей-то неестественной любовью к долгу перед Королевой и страной. Просто отвратительно.

Вооруженный многолетней практикой, Джон закатил глаза и поставил поднос на журнальный столик между ними.

— Игнорируй его, Хэмиш. Если ты действительно хочешь этого, я поддерживаю тебя полностью. — Присев в свое потрепанное кресло, Джон добавил: — он просто недоволен тем, что ты будешь работать на Майкрофта.

— Майкрофт! — подскочил с дивана Шерлок. — Конечно, я недоволен тем, что ты будешь работать на Майкрофта! — он встал на столик, умудрившись не растоптать поднос с чаем, и пустился в обличительную речь о пагубности личности его единственного брата, которую Хэмиш слушал десятилетиями. Он мысленно приглушил разглагольствования отца, чтобы выпить чашечку «Эрл Грея».

Несколько часов спустя, после того, как Шерлок успокоился и ушел из квартиры по каким-то делам, Хэмиш в мире и спокойствии помогал папе вымыть посуду.

— Ты же знаешь, как сильно я горжусь тобой. Даже если бы ты не собирался стать самым молодым начальником отдела в истории МИ-6, — голос Джона был еле слышен из-за льющейся воды.

— Папа, ты с возрастом становишься эмоциональным. Представляю, что сказал бы отец, — Хэмиш наклонился и поцеловал Джона в поредевшую макушку. — Но спасибо.

— Я собираюсь затащить тебя на стрельбище. Тебе нужно повысить квалификацию, — голос Джона прозвучал тверже. Этот тон Хэмиш усвоил с детства — он означал, что решение уже принято и пересмотру не подлежит. Но попытаться все равно стоило.

— Папа, ты давным-давно научил меня стрелять, и я уверен, что МИ-6 сможет дать мне несколько советов.

— Думаешь, после службы в армии и тридцати лет беготни за твоим отцом, я и в подметки не гожусь какому-нибудь агенту МИ-6?

Хэмиш рассмеялся.

— Нет, папа. Ты лучший.

Выключив воду, Джон повернулся и улыбнулся сыну.

— Отрадно, что ты все-таки понимаешь это, — он снова вернулся к серьезности и скрестил руки на груди. — Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты готов.

У Хэмиша екнуло сердце от любви к двум безумцам, вырастившим его.

— Хорошо, папа. Идем, постреляем.

За окном уже была середина ночи, когда Джон почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать за спиной, и холодные конечности Шерлока оплели его со всех сторон.

— Ты переварил это? Закончил дуться? — сонно пробормотал он.

Шерлок фыркнул в ответ и прижался к затылку Джона своим холодным носом. Тот плотнее придвинулся к нему.

— Ты же знаешь, с ним все будет хорошо. Он гений благодаря тебе и невероятно находчив, благодаря мне. Справится.

Джон почувствовал движения губ Шерлока на своем плече раньше, чем услышал его слова:

— Я знаю.

***

—…время неумолимо, не правда ли? — Хэмиш бросил взгляд на агента 007, и у него перехватило дыхание. Даже просто в профиль этот мужчина был великолепен. — А что видите вы? — добавил он, чтобы выгадать время и прийти в себя. И совершенно пропустил ответ Бонда.

Тот встал, чтобы уйти, когда Хэмиш сказал:

— 007.

Это не был вопрос, потому что Хэмиш уже знал, кто перед ним. Скорее мягкий приказ сесть обратно и послушать. 

— Я ваш новый квартирмейстер.

Разговор принял ужасный оборот. Хэмиш ждал парочку шпилек на тему его возраста, но оказался не готов к такому неприкрытому недовольству. И обнаруженный утром прыщ на лбу совсем не улучшил ситуацию.

007 продолжил нападки не только на его возраст, но даже на его профессионализм, что заставило Хэмиша отплатить ему той же монетой. Слова о большем уроне, сидя в пижаме у ноутбука, он, будто позаимствовал у своего отца. А фраза про необходимость кому-то и пострелять, кажется, больше была в стиле дяди Майкрофта.

— В пижаме далеко не убежишь, — тон 007 стал гораздо приятнее, и Хэмиш повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него.

Хэмиш думал, что в профиль этот мужчина был невыносимо хорош, но сейчас перед ним было нечто. У Бонда глубокие морщины у рта. Хэмиш смотрел на его кривую ухмылку и гадал, как быстро эти морщины преобразились бы, если сидящий перед ним человек когда-нибудь рассмеялся бы. Глаза 007 были чисто голубыми, как и его собственные, возможно, немного темнее. Золотистая щетина украшала подбородок и пухлую нижнюю губу. У Хэмиша чесались руки от желания прикоснуться к ней.

«К этому, папа, ты меня не подготовил».

— Кью.

— 007.

Ладонь у Бонда оказалась широкой и теплой в руке Хэмиша.

«Ну, не зря же говорят о том, как часто люди влюбляются в мужчину, который похож на папу».

***

Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем у Хэмиша появилась возможность снова навестить своих родителей. Все это время он работал с агентом 007, который раздражал его все больше и больше.

Он провел в квартире меньше тридцати секунд, а Шерлок уже бросился вынюхивать все, что произошло с ним, пока его не было на Бейкер-стрит.

— Кто он? Кто-то из твоего отдела? — прищурившись, спросил отец, сверля взглядом Хэмиша, который плюхнулся в одно из кресел у камина. — Нет. Агент.

— Прекрати, — удрученно сказал Хэмиш, и Шерлок удивленно замер, заметив, насколько тот сейчас напомнил ему Джона, хотя они и не были кровными родственниками.

— Прекратить? Почему?

— Потому что это всего лишь безответная влюбленность, которая скоро пройдет. Немедленно оставь эту тему.

Джон, стоявший на кухне, бросил на Шерлока грозный взгляд, и тот умолк.

Уже после ужина, когда Хэмиш надевал пальто, Шерлок снова сказал:

— Хэмиш, насчет этого агента… — он откашлялся и тихо продолжил. — Не стоит уверять себя, что это безответно. Порой, люди могут просто не подавать признаков… Ну… я не уверен, что мы с твоим папой сошлись бы, если бы я не сорвался. Он обладает удивительным даром сдерживать себя до последнего.

Хэмиш обнял его и прижался лицом к его плечу.

— Спасибо, отец. Я подумаю об этом.

***

Спустя шесть дней Хэмиш открыл двери своей квартиры и нашел за ней истекающего кровью агента 007.

— Как вы узнали, где я живу? — Хэмишу все стало ясно с первого взгляда, но он брякнул первое, что пришло в голову.

— Я шпион, помнишь? А сейчас, ты собираешься меня впустить? — он тяжело оперся на дверной косяк и шумно вздохнул.

Хэмиш подставил плечо под его руку и втащил его внутрь.

— Вам нужно в больницу, — это была простая констатация факта, поскольку он знал, что у 007 не было никакого намерения идти туда, раз тот пришел к нему.

Он очистил рану на голове Бонда и внимательно оценил, нужно ли было зашивать, но пришел к выводу, что можно будет просто забинтовать ее. 007 снял рубашку, и Хэмиш принялся обрабатывать небольшие порезы на его руках и торсе.

— Однажды, вы убьете себя этим, — сейчас он, ощутив себя, прямо как папа, который так же латал отца после очередного дела.

— Боишься, что придется убеждать еще одного агента в твоей зрелости и способности руководить отделом? — голос 007 звучал не так уж и твердо. Хотя это и не было вполне ожидаемой насмешкой. Он замер и поймал взгляд агента 007.

— Нет. Я не этого боюсь, — они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Бонд обхватил рукой его затылок и поцеловал в губы. Нижняя губа и прикосновение щетины оказались даже лучше, чем Хэмиш представлял себе. Он застонал ещё до того, как рука Бонда скользнула под ткань его трусов.

Далее последовала быстрая, но взаимно приятная дрочка у раковины в ванной, затем общий душ, и потом Хэмиш узнал, что, когда оказываешься прижатым к постели Бондом, «007» очень легко слетает с языка множеством разных интонаций.

Бонд остался на всю ночь, но ни разу не спросил его настоящего имени и называл его не иначе, как «Кью».

***

Это было седьмое совместное утро за последние несколько недель, хотя и не все из них сопровождались оказанием первой помощи истекающему кровью агенту. На этот раз Хэмиша разбудил царапающий звук у входной двери.

Бонд, услышав звук вскрываемого замка, встал с постели, вытащил из тумбочки пистолет и рванул на кухню, быстрее, чем Хэмиш успел прийти в себя и натянуть трусы.

Он бросился за ним.

— Стой! Это мои… — и узрел на своей кухне абсолютно обнаженного агента МИ-6, который целился из пистолета в его папу, закрывшего своим телом Шерлока. На полу валялся пакет с выпечкой, брошенный, вероятно, чтобы можно было достать его собственный пистолет, однако сделать этого ему так и не дали.

Шерлок ухмылялся, словно совсем не переживал из-за направленного на него оружия. А вот Джон казался менее расслабленным.

— Ты знаешь этих людей? — 007 дождался подтверждения от помертвевшего Хэмиша, прежде чем опустил свой пистолет. Он все еще был начеку, но, по крайней мере, уже не выглядел так, словно готов был прикончить одного из его родителей.

Шерлок опомнился быстрее всех. Он обошел Джона, чтобы поднять упавшие булочки, и положил их на стол прямо возле трех стаканчиков с кофе, которые перед этим держал в руках.

— Хэмиш! — слишком радостно для такой рани или ситуации сказал Шерлок. — Мы были неподалеку и подумали, что могли бы принести тебе завтрак, но, очевидно, ты занят.

Если бы Хэмиш мог покраснеть еще сильнее, чем уже алел, он бы так и сделал. Он знал, что Шерлок заметил все: от уже слегка поблекших царапин на его груди, до процесса, который должен был произойти, чтобы так сильно взъерошить его волосы.

Хэмиш прислонился к стене и обхватил голову руками. К сожалению, он успел заметить долгий и оценивающий взгляд его отца, которым тот прошелся по всей фигуре Бонда. Шерлок снова ухмыльнулся.

— А он вполне привлекателен.

Затем повернулся в вихре своего пальто и направился к входной двери.

— Идем, Джон! Дадим мальчику немного личной жизни.

Взгляд Джона на Бонда был гораздо скромнее.

— Нам очень жаль, Хэмиш. Я пытался заставить его позвонить в дверь, но… ты же знаешь, как он относится к вскрытию замков, — Хэмиш кивнул и, не глядя на него, махнул рукой. — Приведи своего… эм… молодого человека на ужин, хорошо? 

Хэмишу и не нужно было поднимать голову, чтобы знать: на лице у папы сейчас определенно играла насмешливая улыбка.

— Давай уже, Джон! — поторопил его Шерлок. — И, Хэмиш, передай Майкрофту, чтобы установил тебе замки получше!

Хэмиш не смотрел на Бонда, пока не услышал, как закрылась дверь.

— Это были твои родители.

— Да.

— У тебя двое отцов, которые взламывают замки, чтобы принести тебе булочки?

— Это минимум из их навыков.

007 с глухим стуком положил пистолет на столешницу рядом со стаканчиками с горячим кофе. Он подкрался к Хэмишу и оперся руками о стену по обе стороны от его головы.

— Но, что более важно… — Бонд наклонился вперед и провел языком вдоль того, что Хэмиш был уверен, выглядело, как засос на его шее. — Хэмиш? — он почувствовал прикосновение губ 007 к своему горлу.

— Заткнись. Это семейное имя.

— Привет, Хэмиш. Я — Джеймс.

Хэмиш обнял Джеймса за талию и обвел подушечками пальцев его шрамы, — как старые, так и новые.

— Привет, Джеймс. Ты останешься?

— Останусь, — он крепко, но коротко поцеловал его. — Но не пойду к твоим родителям на ужин.

Хэмиш немедленно замер.

— О Боже, нет. Мне сложно представить себе что-то кошмарнее этого.

Затем Джеймс снова поцеловал его, прижав к кухонной стене.

Конечно, Хэмиш мог вообразить себе множество ужасов, но с ним был Джеймс Бонд, и он остался. Сейчас этого было достаточно.

***

_«Новый квартирмейстер спит с одним из своих агентов. Квартирмейстера следует немедленно уволить. Явное нарушение политики в отношении служебных романов. ШХ»._

_«Ничего подобного предприниматься не будет. Думаю, что вы с Джоном можете подтвердить, в какую силу превращается при совместной опасной работе союз двух мужчин, которые крайне заботятся друг о друге? М»._

Шерлок сверлил свой телефон хмурым взглядом, а Джон, глядя на него, просто смеялся.


End file.
